


Starring Role

by NothingIWontGive



Series: Starring Role [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm really sad-, M/M, Matt and Shiro are fuck buddies, Matt is a mess, Matt is depressed, No Happy Ending Fest, One-Sided Attraction, Shiro is cheating on Adam, Songfic, sorry for this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NothingIWontGive
Summary: Really just another song fic





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> Song is by Marina and the Diamonds  
> I'm literally really sad right now  
> There's no happy ending  
> And I'm really bad at writing  
> Yes,  
> I do know it's not how the song is actually written.  
> I do know that it was written as the two being actual lovers.  
> No.  
> I don't care.

_~~~~~~~~_

_**You're hard to hug** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt Holt._

_Matthew Holt._

_Matthew Rosanna Holt._

_Matthew Rosanna Holt was a victim of a broken heart._

_He wasn't an affectionate person._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**Tough to talk to** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt rarely talked to people._

_He only did so if it was for school, or if he truly liked you._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**And I never fall asleep, when you're in my bed** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_They were fuck buddies._

_That's all it could be described as._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**All you give me is a heartbeat** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_He was a lovesick fool._

_It was truly heartbreaking._

_~~~~~~~~~_

_**I've turned into a statue** _

_**And it makes me feel depressed** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt was always made of stone when it came to the other man._

_He broke himself down each time he told himself a lie about their relationship._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**'Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_The man beside him in bed never stayed after the deed was done._

_The man always got up afterwards, rushing out of the room._

_It was almost as if he had a ring in his pocket._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**You don't love me** _

_**Big fucking deal**_

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt knew that he was being used._

_He wasn't an idiot._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**I'll never tell** _

_**You how I feel** _

_**You don't love me** _

_**Not a big deal** _

_**I'll never tell you how I feel** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt never asked the other to stay._

_He never let himself slip up and say something._

_He had to deal with his feelings by himself._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**It almost feels like a joke to play out the part** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt knew he wasn't special._

_He knew that the other just needed someone to bring home._

_He knew all of these things._

_But he allowed himself to fake the happiness._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt was never the starring role in Shiros heart._

_Shiro never looked at him during the day._

_Shiro didn't love him._

_~~~~~~~_

_**You know I'd rather walk alone** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt began to walk alone._

_He ignored the pings from his phone._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**Than play a supporting role** _

_**If I can't get the starring role** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt deserved more than a supporting role._

_Matt was always nice to the other male._

_Matt rarely complained._

_He let the other talk about life, as he stayed silent._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**Sometimes I ignore you so I feel in control** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt continued to ignore the pings._

_He just wanted to be alone._

_He wanted to let himself believe he had control of his feelings._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**'Cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Once again they were in his bed._

_Matt was staring at the ceiling, silently crying._

_They were in the other man's room._

_Matt knew he would have to leave soon._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt took out a piece of paper._

_He told the other to stop calling him if all he wanted was sex._

_He won't come to the others beck and call._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**Come on, baby, let's just, get drunk, forget we don't get on** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Drunk hookups._

_God Matt should stop drinking._

_He's sleeping with a taken man._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**You're like my dad, you'd get on well** _

_**I send my best, regards from hell** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt was in hell._

_He knew what they were doing was wrong._

_He was trapped in his personal hell._

_Every single time he saw Adam he was overwhelmed with guilt._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**I never sang for love, I never had a heart to mend** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_He never told the other he loves him._

_His heart could never take the blow._

_He could never be as happy as he previously was._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**Because before the start began, I always saw the end** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_He always saw the end of what they were doing._

_How it would end badly._

_They were nothing._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**Yeah, I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt never got what he wanted in his life._

_This wasn't an exception._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free** _

_**Yeah I'll never set you free** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_Matt wasn't important to anyone._

_He never was._

_He never will be._

_~~~~~~~~_

_**The starring role** _

_~~~~~~~~_

_So Matt walked over to Adam and told him everything._

_Not in hopes of ruining the couples relationship._

_But to tell Adam what he's been doing._

_Matt felt useless._

_He will never be the starring role in anyone's heart._


End file.
